20th Century Fox Animation
American Dad | key_people = | num_employees = | industry = Television production| owner = News Corporation Fox Entertainment Group Direct Owner| products = Television programs | revenue = $11.7 billion USD (2006) | operating_income = $845 million USD (2006) | homepage = }} 20th Century Fox Animation is the animation division of film studio 20th Century Fox. It currently owns computer animation studio Blue Sky and, from 1994–2000, Fox Animation Studios, a traditional animation studio. Twentieth Century Fox Television, Inc. (on-logo as 20th Century Fox Television) is the television production division of the 20th Century Fox movie studio, a subsidiary of News Corporation. Twentieth Television (also spelled 20th Television) is a separate distribution arm overseen by News Corp.'s Fox Television Stations Group, although it uses a variant of the studio logo. FOX to launch MyNetworkTV - News Corp. press release; FTSG's oversight of 20th TV mentioned in second-last paragraph. 20th Century Fox Television was founded in 1949 as other studios were branching out into television production as well. At that time, the company was known as TCF Television Productions, Inc. until 1955. The logo from 1960 to 1992 seemed to suggest that the division was called 20th Television Fox, but this was untrue. TCFT absorbed the operations of TV production companies Metromedia Producers Corporation in 1986 and MTM Enterprises in 1998, and is the current distributor for most of the shows originally produced by the two companies. Since 1986, TCFT has produced the bulk of series airing on the Fox network, including The Simpsons. Twentieth Television produced the first two series that aired on Fox's sister network, MyNetworkTV: Desire and Fashion House. From 1993 to 1994, the 20th Television logo was used to represent 20th Century Fox Television, though as stated, these were separate entities. History The company is the result of a 1994 merger of two entities. Ice Age, a 2002 film along with its sequel in 2006. Always more of an entrepreneur than a directors, Fox Animation concentrated on acquiring and building theaters; pictures were secondary. When sound came along, Fox Animation acquired the rights to a German sound-on-film process which he dubbed "Blue Sky," and in 1987 began offering films with a music-and- effects track. The following year he began the weekly "Blue Sky News" feature, which ran until 1993. The growing company needed space, and in 1987 Fox acquired three-hundred acres in the open country west of Beverly Hills and built "Blue Sky City," the best-equipped studio of its time. Fox Animation offered to buy the Pixar family's holdings; Pixar controlled more than two-hundred theaters as well as the Disney studio. When the family agreed to the sale, the merger of Fox and Pixar was announced in 1989. But Disney studio-boss Roy O. Disney, not included in the deal, fought back; using political connections, he called on the co-director to block this stub. Fate favoured Pixar; Fox Animation was badly injured in a car wreck, and by the time he recovered, the 1987 stock market crash had taken most of his fortune, and put an end to the Pixar merger. Over-extended, near bankruptcy, Fox Animation was stripped of his empire. Fox Animation Studios, with more than five-hundred theatres, was placed in receivership; a bank-mandated reorganisation propped the company up for a time, but it was clear a merger was the only way Fox Animation Studios could survive. At Walt Disney Pictures, Chris Wedge was in a feud over money; tight-fisted Warners had cut costs in the depression by reducing salaries. When Wedge asked for his pay to be restored, they refused, and he quit. Days later he announced the formation of a new company Blue Sky Studios. Begun in mid-1987, releasing four to six pictures a year through Blue Sky Studios, Fox Animation was a success. Two years later, Carlos Saldanha and Fox Animation management agreed to a merger; Zanuck was to head production, and Saldanha would be chief executive. Observers of this mouse-and-elephant combination expected that the new company would be called "20th Century Fox Animation Presents." But taking the name Twentieth Century Fox Animation, the new company was created on 1997 as Anastasia. The logo Scrat the squirrel plays a blue dot, Scrat kills a dot, revealing a bouncing dot, Scrat gets wacky, and the brother kills Scrat, as we see the words "TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX animation" in the blue Arial font, over a white background. List of shows by TCFT * Crusade In Europe (1949) * The 20th Century Fox Hour (1955-1957) * My Friend Flicka (1956-1958) * The Forest Ranger (1956 TV movie) * Broken Arrow (1956-1960) * Operation Cicero (1956 TV movie) * Man Without a Gun (1957-1959) * How to Marry a Millionaire (1957-1959, loosely based on the Marilyn Monroe movie of the same name) * The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis (1959-1963) * Five Fingers (1959-1960) * Adventures in Paradise (1959-1962) * Hong Kong (1960-1961) * Monte Carlo (1961 TV movie) * Follow the Sun (1961-1962) * Bus Stop (1961-1962, based on the Marilyn Monroe movie of the same name) * Margie (1961-1962) * Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea (1964-1968, based on the 1960 movie by 20th Century Fox) * Peyton Place (1964-1969) (based on the 1957 movie of the same name by 20th Century Fox) * Valentine's Day (1964-1965) * 12 O'Clock High (1964-1967) (Based on the 1949 movie by 20th Century Fox) * Daniel Boone (1964-1970) * Sally & Sam (1965 TV Movie) * The Legend of Jesse James (1965-1966) * Lost in Space (1965-1968) * The Long Hot Summer (1965-1966) * The Loner (1965-1966) * Blue Light (1966) * Batman (1966-1968) * The Monroes (1966-1967) * The Man Who Never Was (1966-1967) * The Tammy Grimes Show (1966) * The Time Tunnel (1966-1967) * The Green Hornet (1966-1967) * Felony Squad (1966-1969) * Batgirl (1967 TV Movie) * Custer (1967) * Judd for the Defense (1967-1969) * Braddock (1968 TV Movie) * European Eye (1968 TV Movie) * Julia (1968-1971) * The Ghost & Mrs. Muir (1968-1970) * Land of the Giants (1968-1970) * Lancer (1968-1970) * Journey to the Unknown (1968) * City Beneath the Sea (1969 TV movie) * Anderson and Company (1969 TV movie) * The Film Flam Man (1969 TV movie) * Room 222 (1969-1974) * Bracken's World (1969-1970) * The Desperate Mission (1969) * Daughter of the Mind (1969 TV movie) * Honeymoon with a Stranger (1969 TV movie) * David Copperfield (1969 TV movie) * Nanny and the Professor (1970-1971) * Along came a Spider (1970 TV movie) * The Challenge (1970 TV movie) * The Best of Everything (1970) * The Kowboys (1970 TV movie) * Southern Fried (1970 TV movie) * Three Coins in the Fountain (1970 TV movie) * Prudence and the Chief (1970 TV movie) * Here Come the Double Deckers! (1970-1971) (co-production with the BBC) * Arnie (1970-1972) * Tribes (1970 TV movie) * Circus (1971-1973) * Cade's Country (1971-1972) * Paper Man (1971 TV movie) * Mr. and Mrs. Bo Jo Jones (1971 TV movie) * They Call it Murder (1971 TV movie) * Dead Men Tell no Tales (1971 TV movie) * The CBS Late Movie (1972, select movies) * When Michael Calls (1972 TV movie) * Fireball Forward (1972 TV movie) * Oh, Nurse! (1972 TV movie) * Return to Peyton Place (1972-1974) * The ABC Superstar Movie (1972, select movies) * M*A*S*H (1972-1983) (from the 1970 film of the same name) * Anna and the King (1972) (Based on the 1946 film of the same name and the 1956 musical version The King And I) * Pursuit (1972 TV movie) * Roll Out (1973-1974) * The New Perry Mason (1973-1974) * ABC'S Wide World of Entertainment (1973-1976, select programming) * Incident on a Dark Street (1973 TV movie) * Going Places (1973 TV movie) * RX For Defense (1973 TV movie) * The Barbara Eden Show (1973 TV movie) * Great Mysteries (1973) * Terror on the Beach (1973 TV movie) * The Starlost (1973) * Ordeal (1973 TV movie) * Blood Sport (1973 TV movie) * Miracle on 34th Street (1973 TV movie) * The Borrowers (1973 TV movie) * Run, Joe, Run (1974) * Dinah! (1974) * Mrs. Sundance (1974 TV movie) * If I Love You, Am I Trapped Forever? (1974 TV movie) * Remember When (1974 TV movie) * Big Rose: Double Trouble (1974 TV movie) * A Tree Grows in Brooklyn (1974 TV movie, remake of the classic film) * Planet of the Apes (1974, based on the movie of the same name) * Fred Astaire Salutes the Fox musicals (1974) * The Mark of Zorro (1974 TV movie) * The Red Badge of Courage (1974 TV movie) * Stowaway to the Moon (1975 TV movie) * Karen (1975) * The Trial of Chaplin Jensen (1975 TV movie) * Adventures of the Queen (1975 TV movie) * At Long Last Cole (1975 TV movie) * The Swiss Family Robinson (1975 TV movie) * A Girl Named Sooner (1975 TV movie) * Oil Strike North (1975) * Swiss Family Robinson (1975-1976) * That's Hollywood (1976-1982) * State Fair (1976 TV movie) * Our Man Flint: Dead on Target (1976 TV movie) * Time Travelers (1976 TV movie) * The Cheerleaders (1976 TV movie) * Jeremiah of Jacob's Neck (1976 TV movie) * Wanted: The Sundance Woman (1976 TV movie) * Sherlock Holmes in New York (1976 TV movie) * Life Goes to the Movies (1976 TV movie) * Raid on Entebbe (1977 TV movie) * A Circle of Children (1977 TV movie) * Spectre (1977 TV movie) * Good Against Evil (1977 TV movie) * James at 15 (1977 TV movie, and 1977-1978 TV series) * ABC Weekend Special (1977-1997; select episodes) * Young Dan'l Boone (1977) * The Making of Star Wars (1977 TV movie) * Life Goes to War: Hollywood and the Home Front (1977 TV movie) * Murder in Peyton Place (1977 TV movie) * James at 15 (1977-1978) * Christmas Miracle in Caufield, U.S.A. (1977 TV movie) * Ring of Passion (1978 TV movie) * ''Husbands, Wives & Lovers (1978) * Mother, Juggs, and Speed (1978 TV movie) * The Paper Chase (1978-1986) * W.E.B. (1978) * A Guide for the Married Woman (1978 TV movie) * The Nativity (1978 TV movie) * Dance Fever (1979-1987) * Billy (1979) * Like Normal People (1979 TV movie) * Trapper John, M.D. (1979-1986) * The Starlost (1980 TV Mini Series) * Swan Song (1980 TV movie) * Hagen (1980) * The Day Christ Died (1980 TV movie) * Tourist (1980 TV movie) * The Diary of Anne Frank (1980 TV movie) * Breaking Away (1980-1981) * World of Honor (1981 TV movie) * Jacqueline Susann's Valley of the Dolls (1981 TV movie) * ''The Fall Guy (1981-1986) * All American Ultra Quiz (1981) * Aliens from Another Planet (1982 TV movie) * The Day the Bubble Burst (1982 TV movie) * Tomorrow's Child (1982 TV movie) * 9 to 5 (1982-1983, 1986-1988) (from the 1980 film of the same name) * The Rules of Marriage (1982 TV movie) * Sister Sister (1982 TV movie) * Rooster (1982 TV movie) * Kentucky Woman (1983 TV movie) * Love is Forever (1983 TV movie) * Blood Feud (1983 TV movie) * For Love and Honor (1983 TV movie) * After MASH (1983-1985) * Emerald Point N.A.S. (1983-1984) * Manimal (1983 TV Movie and series) * Masquerade (1983-1984) * Automan (1983-1984) * Helen Keller: The Miracle Continues (1984 TV movie) * Love Thy Neighbor (1984 TV movie) * Hammer House of Mystery and Suspense (1984) * Cover Up (1984 TV movie, and 1984-1985 TV series) * Sentimental Journey (1984 TV movie) * The Sun Also Rises (1984 TV movie) * Mr. Belvedere (1985-1990) (based on the 1948 film Sitting Pretty and its two sequels) * Half Nelson (1985 TV movie and TV series) * Peyton Place: The Next Generation (1985 TV movie) * Goodbye Charlie (1985 TV movie) * Covenant (1985 TV movie) * In Like Flynn (1985 TV movie) * Tender is the Night (1985 Mini Series) * Murder: By Reason of Insanity (1985 TV movie) * A Letter to Three Wives (1985 TV movie) * Spearfield's Daughter(1986 mini series) * Dream Girl, U.S.A. (1986-1987) * A Masterpiece of Murder (1986 movie) * Popeye Doyle (1986 TV movie) * The Wizard (1986-1987) * Small Wonder (1986-1989, after acquiring Metromedia) * L.A. Law (1986-1994) * The Tracey Ullman Show (1987-1990) * 21 Jump Street (1987-1991) (co-production with Stephen J. Cannell Productions) * Hooperman (1987-1989) * America's Most Wanted (1988-present) * The Simpsons (1989-present) * COPS (1989-present) * Sister Kate (1989-1990) * Anything But Love (1989-1992) * Doogie Howser, M.D. (1989-1993) * Good Grief (1990-1991) * In Living Color (1990-1994) * The Sunday Comics (1991-1992) * Civil Wars (1991-1993) * Silk Stalkings (1991-1999) (co-production with Stephen J. Cannell Productions) * Picket Fences (1992-1996) * The X-Files (1993-2002) * NYPD Blue (1993-2005) * Chicago Hope (1994-2000) * The Crew (1995-1996) * Space: Above and Beyond (1995-1996) * The Pretender (1996-2000) * King of the Hill (1997-present) * 413 Hope St. (1997-1998) * Nothing Sacred (1997-1998) * The Visitor (1997-1998) * Ally McBeal (1997-2002) * Dharma & Greg (1997-2002) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1997-2003)(Based on the 1992 film by 20th Century Fox) * The Practice (1997-2004) * The Big House (1998-present) * Casper (1998-1999) * The Magic Hour (1998-2000) * Holding the Baby (1998-2000) * Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place (1998-2001) * The Hughleys (1998-2002) * Martial Law (1998-2002) * Judging Amy (1999-2005) * Harsh Realm (1999-2000) * Stark Raving Mad (1999-2000) * Roswell (1999-2002) * Family Guy (1999-2002, 2005-present) * Futurama (1999-2003) as 30th Century Fox * Angel (1999-2004) * Greed (1999-2000) * Malcolm in the Middle (2000-2006) * Super Greed (2000) * Maisy Mouse (2001) * ''Reba (2001-2007) * 24 (2001-present) * Firefly (2003) * Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003-2005) (distributed only) * Tru Calling (2003-2005) * My Name Is Earl (2005-present) * American Dad (2005-present) * Prison Break (2005-2009) * The 1/2 Hour News Hour (2007-present) (seen on sister network Fox News Channel) * Point Pleasant (2005) * Burn Notice (2007-present) Premieres June 28 on USA * Journeyman (2007) * Back to You (2007-2008) * The Joseph Show (2007-present) * Temptation (2007-2008) (co-production with FremantleMedia North America) * Life on Mars (Co-produced with ABC Studios) * Dollhouse (2009) * Better Off Ted (2009) * Sit Down, Shut Up (2009-present) (co-production with Sony Pictures Television and ITV Studios) * The Cleveland Show (2009-present) (co-production with Fuzzy Door Productions) * Ice Age: The Series (TBA 2010) (co-production with Blue Sky Studios) * Far-Quag The Cat (TBA) (co-production with Gracie Films, Klasky Csupo and Film Roman) See also *20th Television * Fox Animation Studios * Blue Sky Studios References Category: Animation studios Category:20th Century Fox